Mistakes
by Zeki
Summary: Squall makes a fatal mistake. Who pays the most him or someone close to him? *redone as a stand-alone read even if you already have* RnR plez!


Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: Yes I know, I don't own Final fantasy 8 **Squaresoft** does…for now… enjoy the story And the song is gravity of love by enigma which I also don't own.

_Turn around and smell what you don't see_

_Close your eyes ... it is so clear_

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen   
On both ways you can get in_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Squall stood in his battle stance facing his challenger. " No magic" he said brows furrowed. His adversary just nodded, a slight smirk on his face. I'll show him, Squall thought. The battle began and Squall lunged, his gunblade out, only to be blocked. The clatter of gunblade against gunblade rang through the garden without waking a soul.  A half hour later the battle still persisted. Neither showed signs of quitting. "You've improved" Squall noticed " you have to improve or you'll get drug down" was the reply that came. The opponent struck at squall catching him off guard a large cut down his arm the blood flowing freely. Squall struck back striking his opponent in the stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart   
Follow the trace for a new start   
What you need and everything you'll feel   
Is just a question of the deal   
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 At that moment far away snug in her bed, Quistis sat up with a jolt, confused at why she had awakened. She looked at the small box on her beside table and smiled. Though she smiled she had mixed thoughts. '_ I love him but I know everyone else sees him as the asshole he was before he left and came back. Should they forgive him? For me? Who do I choose if they don't…_'She climbed out of bed and pulled on a large sweatshirt and some sweats and she headed outside for a walk to contemplate her thoughts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Try to think about it ...   
That's the chance to live your life and discover   
what it is, what's the gravity of love_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man clutched his wound and fell to the ground with a thud. Squall was frantic. He looked around for a draw point because he didn't have any life magic himself. He bent down trying to stay calm. "It'll be okay," Squall said more so for his own sake then for the fallen man in front of him "do you have any life magic" He asked trying to sound like it would be okay. The adversary looked up and said, "If I die tell Quistis that..." He was now coking on his own blood "Tell her I love her and ill see her again one day" He shut his eyes and squall knew they would never open again." '_I have to try…even if it's too late…_' There was only one thing for Squall to do. He stood up picking the man up in his arms and began to run as fast as he could which in reality was not very fast at all he was carrying a man taller and larger than himself heading toward the infirmary. Around halfway to his destination he collapsed and began to yell for help " Please help me".' '_No ones up at this hour...why even try.._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Look around just people, can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice   
But if you're in the eye of storm   
Just think of the lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quistis heard a faint shout "Help Me." "Squall?" Quistis said curiously with a hint of worry in her voice. She began to run as fast as she could, wondering what the matter could be. '_What if he's hurt…?_' She began to pick up the pace.  When she arrived she arrived at a scene that would have caused someone with a weak stomach to feel faint. "Wh…what happened here?" She asked stuttering in shock. "This cant be real…' Se closed her eyes and fell to the floor Squall was kneeling on the floor Seifer at his feet with a large gash across his stomach. "I did it" Squall said panic-stricken "I Killed Seifer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story it originally wasn't going to be a stand-alone but I changed it to be so. Thanks to everyone who reviews in advance and who reviewed it before I made the changes.*huggles everyone*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
